


Shadows Creep

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Shadows Creep

They hadn't planned to do this -- not here, not now, with everyone so close by. But as the revelry continued, pushing away the darkness the encroached on their lives, Harry had taken her hand and she had nodded at Ron and they had slipped out, nearly unnoticed.

She felt Neville’s eyes on them as they walked, burning into her with something just short of accusation. The celebration was for them, but not just them, and they were sneaking away, unwilling to pay the piper for the evening’s entertainment.

“Here,” Harry whispered, pulling her closer. She flowed into him with practice and skill, her mouth on his as his hands rested on her hips, sliding further back as Ron’s body pressed against hers. She broke the kiss with a gasp, Ron’s erection firm against her, his hips rolling slowly, seductively as he leaned past her to replace her in Harry’s kiss.

They turned and shifted, learning as they moved. Touching and tasting in equal measure, Hermione herself the most careful to share an equal number to each. Ron held no caution, held in the tide of Harry’s moon-pull, thrusting and rubbing against him with abandon. Harry, for his part, drown in the attention, the affection, curling his hand in Hermione’s hair as Ron sank to his knees.

Kisses and tastes, touches and the slick wet heat of sex surrounded them, became them. She kneels beside him and battles his tongue, Harry the territory to be conquered as they take turns and then tease him together until he can’t hold back, scrabbles his short nails against the rock walls and comes for them both. The cold doesn’t touch them, the flickering light shies away then, Ron inside Harry and Harry’s tongue inside her and the taste of Harry as she kisses Ron until they’re both panting and sweating and shouting silently, coming in the shadows until the darkness ebbs away.

They slipped back into the Great Hall, the noise and cacophony not decreased, though it seemed to brighten and grow as they returned. Neville’s eyes lingered on them and she smiled at him. Neville, she thought, is important. Necessary.

The logistics of four kept her occupied for the rest of the evening.


End file.
